Evolution
by Boy Alone
Summary: Kagami ne progresse plus et Kuroko va l'aider. Seulement, Akashi projette un plan, visant à reformer la Génération des Miracles. Et il est contre la progression du duo de Seirin. La GdM va leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, surtout Aomine, qui ne voit pas bien ce soudain rapprochement. KagaKuro sur fond d'AoKuro. SA/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 : Angoisse et solutions

Yo ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction !

Déjà, un énorme pardon à ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction "Derrière le passé" (et ouais, j'ai changé le titre), ce retard est dû... à une énorme flemme. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bientôt fini le chapitre, il me manque juste à l'envoyer à ma bêta-reader.

Ensuite, j'ai souvent remarqué que les gens aimaient beaucoup les fictions avec la Génération des Miracles, et comme couple, le AkaKuro. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Sauf que ça ne sera pas de l'AkaKuro (dieu, ce couple m'énerve !) mais un KagaKuro. Voilà.

Bref, la routine, et ce, une bonne fois pour toute !

**Disclamair**: tout appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Malheureusement.

**Pairing** : KagaKuro, sur fond d'AoKuro

**Rating**: M

Sur ce, enjoy !

xX-DEBUT DU CHAPITRE-Xx

**Chapitre 1 : Angoisse et solution**

Les crissements de basket sur le parquet ciré résonnaient dans le gymnase du lycée Seirin. Il était environ 18 heures 30 et l'entraînement prenait bientôt fin.

On pouvait voir les joueurs courir de long en large du terrain, dunker, passer, rattraper, intercepter, attaquer, défendre, la sueur leur coulant du corps.

Mais celui qui était le plus impressionant, c'était Kagami. Il jouait avec hargne et détermination, comme s'il voulait prouver quelque chose. Il enchainait dunks sur dunks, et se retrouvait en défense à une vitesse inouÏe. Pourtant, il avait un air soucieux gravé sur son visage, contrairement à son habitude. Et bien qu'il essaya de de le cacher, cela n'échappa à Kuroko. Ce dernier se promit de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas après leur séancede basket.

Les joueurs avaient fini leur entrainement, il était aux environ de 19 heure 15. Tous étaient partit des vestiaires, hormis Riko et Hyûga qui parlaient de leur prochain match d'entrainement, contre Seiho.

L'ombre et la lumière étaient au Maji Burger, un milkshake pour l'un, une montagne de hamburgers pour l'autre. Ils en étaient là, l'as avait presque fini son dixième assemblements de pain, de viande, de cruditée, et le bleuté ne savait toujours pas comment aborder son sujet. Enervé de réfléchir de trouver un moyen de lui parler, il y alla franchement :

"Kagami-kun, que t'arrive t'il ? demanda t-il.

-Quoi ? ne trouva qu'à dire bêtement le joueur de basket.

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Ne soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà, répliqua l'ombre.

-Kuroko, grogna la lumière. Il ne m'arrive rien, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu avais l'air soucieux à l'entrainement."

Il y eu un blanc. Pas le petit blanc, durant lequel on choisit ses mots pour répondre, non, le blanc, le _gros_ blanc, durant lequel on cherche comment réagir face à la réplique de l'interlocuteur. Et là, Kagami cherchait vraiment comment se sortir de cette situation plus embarrassante. Non seulement, son ami l'avait percé à jour et il attendait une réponse. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était dans une mauvais impasse.

"Hum... C'est... Compliqué à expliquer..., commenca t-il.

-Kagami-kun a toute mon attention.

-Ouais... Bon, pour faire vite, c'est que... Ben en fait..., balbutia t-il.

-Oui ? l'encouragea l'autre.

-Euh... Je... Je trouve que je n'évolue plus, finit-il par dire, tout d'un bloc.

-Ah. C'est tout ?

-Eeh ? Comment ça, c'est tout ? J'viens de t'avouer mon problème quand même ! protesta l'as.

-Oui, je sais. C'est moins grave que ce que je croyais. Je pensais que Kagami-kun allait me dire qu'il était amoureux d'Aomine-kun, répliqua l'ombre.

_-... What !? Me, fell in love of Ahomine? Are you mad, Kuroko ? _s'écria le dunker, qui, sous le choc de la surprise, s'était mit à parler dans sa langue natale.

_Je n'ai strictement rien compris de ce que m'a dit Kagami-kun, mais au moins, je pourrai t'aider.

-... _And you'll feel my anger and... _Ha ? Tu pourrais m'aider ? fit-il, stoppant ainsi son monologue anglais.

-Puisque je le dis.

-Merci. Voyons ça demain, si tu veux bien, proposa t-il.

-D'accord."

Ayant finit leur repas, ils se levèrent et marchèrent un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se séparer. Kagami fit un signe à Kuroko -ce dernier y répondit à son tour- avant de se retourner, n'ayant qu'une rue à prendre avant d'arriver à son appartement.

Arrivé chez lui, le power foward affublé du n°10 laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et fila poser son sac dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il partit prendre une douche salvatrice des évènements de la journée.

Une fois sortit de sa salle de bain, il alla dans sa chambre, juste vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches, révélant un corps d'Apollon, musclé, mais sans être disgracieux. Il s'habilla d'un boxer et d'un caleçon, restant ainsi torse nu. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses devoirs, les bouclants d'une traite. Il s'installa après dans son lit, remontant la couette jusqu'en dessous son menton. Il allait éteindre la lumière, lorsqu'une _illumination_ se fit dans son cerveau. Il sortit son bras de la couette, grognant sous l'effet du choc thermique et prit son téléphone. Une fois en main, il ouvrit l'icone "Message" et envoya un SMS à son ombre.

A : Kuroko

Oy Kuroko, puisque demain c'est samedi, on se retrouve sur le terrain de street basket ? Comme ça, on pourra jouer en parlant. T'es partant ?

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, deux ou trois minutes tout au plus, patientant tout de même un peu plus que dans la journée, étant donné l'heure tardive. En attendant la réponse du fantôme, il pensa à son problème. Un problème épineux selon lui.

En effet, ce problème était, dirons nous, légèrement... Handicapant. A l'entrainement, Kagami avait remarqué une chose. Une chose vraiment gênante. Il trouvait qu'il ne progressait plus. Mais quand je dis ne plus progresser, c'est ne plus progresser au sens qu'on ne peut plus rien apprendre. C'est à dire que malgré la volonté qu'on met pour s'améliorer, il n'y a plus de résultats apparant. Et ça, Kagami ne le veut pas. Déjà, parce que cela handicaperait Kuroko, qui a besoin d'une lumière vive et forte pour évoluer, et son équipe, qui compte sur le duo qu'il forme avec son coéquipier. Et puis, s'il ne progresse plus comment pourrai t-il espérer battre Aomine en match et au one-on-one ? Il secoua la tête, exaspéré d'attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas de lui-même. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque son portable vibra. Il ouvrit le clapet d'une main et lut le SMS que Kuroko lui avait envoyé :

De : Kuroko

D'accord, je suis libre pour demain. Bonne nuit Kagami-kun. Et ne te tracasse pas trop pour ton problème, je t'aiderai. Je rappelle à Kagami-kun que demain nous sommes vendredi et que nous avons contrôle d'histoire et de japonais.

Kagami referma son téléphone et songea quelques instants avant de tilter. Contrôle d'histoire et de japonais ? Pourquoi ? Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié qu'il restait encore n jour avant le week-end. Ce genre de tuiles n'arrivait qu'à lui pensa t-il. Il décida qu'il aurait le temps de réviser à la pause de midi, étant donné que les matières se succédaient dans l'après-midi. Heureux d'avoir trouvé un contre à la flemme et la fatigue, il s'endormit, serein.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Kagami sut qu'il avait manqué son réveil. Il regarda donc son portable et palît devant l'heure. Il était 7 heure 30. Il envoya donc valser sa couette, courut dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide, revint nu dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, fit en vitesse son sac, passa dans la cuisine prendre une barre de céréales et enfila ses baskets. Tout ça en moins de dix minutes. Il sortit donc moins paniqué de son appartement.

Alors qu'il marchait, il aperçut -pour une fois- le joueur fantôme qui l'attendait, visiblement. Il arriva à sa hauteur et Kuroko le salua, de son sempiternel air stoïque et blasé.

"Bonjour Kagami-kun.

-Yo Kuroko.

-Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer l'ancien joueur de Teikô.

-Oh ça va toi ! J'ai fait mon possible..., répliqua faiblement la lumière.

-Je vois ça Kagami-kun. Viens, nous allons être en retard.

-Ouais..."

Ils se mirent donc en route et arrivèrent assez rapidement à leur lycée. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe et s'assirent à leurs places respectives. En attendant que leur professeur d'anglais arrive, ils se mirent à discuter.

Ils furent coupés par l'entrée brutale de l'enseignant. Tout les lycéens retinrent leurs respiration. Une chose avait mit leur prof en colère et dieu qu'ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver encore plus. Même Kuroko avait avouer qu'il était aussi horrible qu'Akashi lorsqu'on le poussait à bout. Ils se tinrent donc à carreau. Ils passèrent donc deux heures de calvaires en Enfers. De plus, il leur avait collé une interro surprise. Donc quand l'heure finit, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Il y eu un brouhaha général, rapidement stoppé par l'arrivée prochain professeur. La matinée se passa assez rapidement et la sonnerie de la pause de midi fut la délivrance pour les élèves de la seconde B.

Kagami et Kuroko se dirigèrent vers le toit et s'y installèrent pour manger. Dans sa précipitation ce matin, l'as avait oublié de prendre de l'argent et n'avait par conséquent pas de sandwiches ni de bentô. Il se tourna donc vers son ombre, pour lui quémander un peu de nourriture, son ventre criant famine.

"Oy Kuroko, j'ai pas d'argent et..., bafouilla t-il.

-Et tu veux que je te passe mon bentô ? compléta l'autre.

-Ouais... Enfin pas tout quoi ! De quoi subvenir jusqu'à ce soir quoi...

-... Tiens, fit le bleuté, en lui tendant la boite.

-Merci, tu me sauves ! Je te revaudrai ça !" s'exclama le rouge, en se jetant sur le repas.

Kuroko sourit, et regarda sa lumière manger. En l'observant, il remarqua le plaisir qu'avait Kagami à manger. Il secoua la tête et rit intérieurement. Il était mignon et ridicule à la fois. Il murmura pour lui-même :

"Kagami-kun est impossible."

La sonnerie mit fin à cet instant, et ils se levèrent pour écoper de plusieurs heures de cours. Kagami jura, il avait oublié de réviser.

L'après-midi se déroula assez vite, et l'heure d'aller à l'entrainement vint. Tous les membres du club de basket se dépêchèrent d'aller au gymnase, la coach ne pardonnant aucun retard, sauf pour Teppei, Hyûga et Kuroko. On se demandait pourquoi.

Sur le terrain, le n°11 observa attentivement le rouge et une hypothèse se forma dans son esprit. En interceptant la balle, il fit une passe banale, mais inconnue à Kagami. Ce dernier, surpris, la manqua et jura. Il se fit réprimander par ses senpais et Riko. Interressé par ce résultat, Kuroko réitéra son idée et fit donc des passes on-ne-peux-plus simples, mais _inconnues_ au n°10. Un théorie germa et il se promit de la partager à sa lumière.

L'entrainement prit fin et le nippon-américain était au bord de la crise de faim. Les autres n'en menaient pas large, ce serait mentir de dire que Riko n'avait pas fait sa sadique.

Le duo sortait du Maji Burger, et se dirigea vers un terrain de street basket. Un rebond, deux, trois retentirent dans le silence de la nuit. Des bruits de pas de course et un bruit sourd. Le son d'une balle retombant sur le béton. Et une phrase, déchirant la douce mélopée qu'engendrait ces sons.

"Alors Kuroko, tu peux m'aider ?

-Oui, je pense.

-Alors qu'est-ce-que tu proposes ? demanda Kagami.

-Eh bien... Je t'ai observé pendant l'entrainement et j'ai peut-être une explication et voir une solution, déclara le joueur fantôme.

-Sérieux ?! Dis ! s'exclama t-il.

-Oui oui. Alors, quand je t'ai observé, j'ai remarqué plusieurs choses. Premièrement, je t'ai fait des passes simples, voit extremement banales et tu les as toutes manqué, commenca le bleuté.

-Oui ben..., rougit l'autre.

-Laisse-moi finir Kagami-kun, interrompit Kuroko. Deuxièmement, ce n'est qu'avec moi que tu fais des erreurs. Ensuite, à partir de ça, jen ai forgé une hypothèse.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda le rouge, impatient d'enfin connaitre la réponse à son problème.

-Nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaitre", lâcha l'ombre, d'un bloc.

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Kagami ne réagisse. Et ce, de façon assez idiote tant il était... perplexe sur la compréhension de la solution.

"... Quoi ? fit-il, attendant visiblement des explications de la part de son ami.

-Je m'explique. Je dis ça parce que, lorsque j'amorçerai un mouvement pour faire une passe, d'après ce mouvement, tu devras savoir si elle est pour toi ou pas.

-Ah... Je comprends.

-Kagami-kun est moins idiot que je ne le pensais.

-Kuroko, j'te permets pas ! s'écria l'as de Seirin.

-Le seul inconvénient..., commença le bleuté.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est que ça peut prendre du temps.

-Ah..."

Un silence prit place. Un silence durant lequel les dux joueurs cherchaient une idée , aussi infime quelle soit. Au bout de cinq minutes, ce fut Kuroko qui brisa le silence.

"Kagami-kun...

-Oui ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda ledit Kagami, s'arrêtant de dribbler. Il avait commencé de jouer, le basket l'aidant à réfléchir.

-Je pense... Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute, fit-il.

-Quand j'étais à Teikô et qu'Aomine-kun était ma lumière, il a le même problème que toi. Et, en cherchant une solution de comment nous connaitre, il a eu une idée qui s'est avéré marcher. Mais elle n'a pas fonctionner très longtemps, alors le temps qu'on trouve quelque chose qui marche à long terme, on pourrai utiliser celle d'Aomine-kun, déblata le maître de N°2.

-D'accord. Mais... C'est quoi ?

-Justement, là, c'est un peu gênant, dit-il, rougissant légèrement.

-Kuroko, ça te ressemble pas de tourner autour du pot. Abrège, fit Kagami, surpris de voir des rougeurs sur le visage d'habitude si stoïque de son ombre.

-Hum... Aomine-kun et moi... Avons couché ensemble..., finit-il par chuchoter, les joues en feu.

-..."

Kagami n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais, le chuchotement et les rougissements dissipèrent son doute. Et, il resta sans rien dire, ne faisant rien pour atténuer la honte de son ombre qui semblait vouloir disparaitre six pieds sous terre. Il se reprit bien vite, et se composa un visage neutre, avant de se tourner vers son ami.

"D'accord.

-Très bien. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, il est tard, proposa t-il.

-Je te suis."

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils quittèrent le terrain de street basket. Ils marchèrent un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se séparer.

Le bleuté rentra chez lui, et fila directement dans sa chambre, où il découvrit N°2 couché en boule sur sa couverture que lui avait donné son maître. Ce dernier partit prendre sa douche, et revint avec seulement un boxer et un Tee-Shirt sur lui. Il caressa Nigou avant de le soulever pour le mettre dans son lit. Il se glissa dans son lit, son chien se blotissant tout contre lui.

Il prit son téléphone et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu un message de Kagami. Il l'ouvrit et lu :

De : Kagami-kun

Tu sais, moi je suis d'accord, mais... Et toi ? C'est pas grave si tu ne veux, je te comprends. Tu me diras si tu veux qu'on le fasse demain. Je t'invite au Maji Burger, à midi. T'es partant ?

Kuroko sourit. Il était soulagé et content, Kagami ne l'obligeait à le faire. Il était heureux que sa lumière pense à lui, qu'il attende son consentement. C'était différent d'Aomine. Ce dernier l'avait pratiquement forçé et malgré ses cris, il l'avait pénétré sans aucune douceur. Le bleuté frissona. Penser à ce mauvais souvenir le dégoutait. Il répondit à Kagami d'une manière à ce qu'il y ait un doute sur sa réponse.

A : Kagami-kun

Je ne suis pas contre, du moment que ça aide Kagami-kun, mais il faudra que Kagami-kun me laisse réfléchir quand même. Oui, mais à condition que Kagami-kun m'offre un milkshake. Dors bien, à demain.

Il attendit la réponse de l'as, en grattant Nigou derrière les oreilles. Le vibrement de son portable lui fit arrêter les caresses.

De : Kagami-kun

Ok. Bah, je peux bien faire ça, c'est pas comme si tu mangeais beaucoup. Ouais, bonne nuit, à demain.

Les deux joueurs s'endomirent, paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

xX-FIN DU CHAPITRE-Xx

Alors ? Donnez moi des avis s'il vous plait ! Si vous n'aimez pas, dites le dans les reviews, en précisant ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, comme ça, je m'améliore ! Et si vous le faites pour tout les autres auteurs, nos fictions deviendront géniales ! (sans prétention, hein...)

**Chapitre 2 : Essai et crêpages de cheveux**

A bientôt ! (je l'espère !)


	2. Chapter 2 : Essai et crêpage de cheveux

Yooo ~! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Pardon pour le retard, voici expressément le chapitre deux d'Evolution ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclamair :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Malheureusement.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** KagaKuro et autres

**Réponses RA :**

Makichan : Merci ! Oui oui, ils seront un couple ! Ouais, juste en bas !

alice : Hahaha, oui c'est vrai ! Moi non plus je savais pas ! o_O

lolita : Maintenant ! Merci, c'est encourageant ! Aha, je te laisse découvrir !

Master : Master ~! Ouiiii, c'était l'idée du siècle ! Oui, c'est sûr que TOUT serait plus simple ! Adieu mauvaises notes ! Ah, non ! Tu sauras comme tout le monde ! Et sinon, oui, pauvre pauvre pauvre Kuroko !

**Note :** Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour toutes ces reviews !

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : Essai et crêpage de cheveux<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà haut quand Kagami se réveilla. Il se leva en position assise dans son lit, en se frottant les yeux. Il chercha des yeux un objet susceptible de lui donner l'heure. Il finit par tomber sur son portable, posé... sur la tête de son lit. Il ouvrit le clapet, le referma et bailla. Puis, ça cliqua sur l'heure. Il le rouvrit et le balança contre un amoncellement de vêtements... ni propres ni sales. Il grogna avant de retourner sous sa couette. Bah oui, à neuf heures moins le quart, il pouvait encore dormir. Non mais.<p>

"Maudit réveil de mes deux", ronchonna t-il.

Il tenta de se rendormir, sans succès. Il se mit sur le ventre. En vain. Il se tourna sur le côté. Nada. Il glissa sur le dos. Zéro. Fatigué d'essayer de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, il préféra plutôt penser à son problème et à la solution de Kuroko. Qu'il trouvait assez... Étrange.

D'abord, il ne comprenait pas quel intérêt il y avait à mieux se connaître ! D'ailleurs, il n'y comprenait rien du tout ! En quoi mieux connaître son ombre le ferait évoluer ? Vraiment, ça n'avait pas de sens ! Et puis, sa deuxième solution, plus rapide que la première, elle était encore pire ! Pourquoi coucher ensemble ? Ça ne rimait à rien !

Kagami s'énervait tout seul et passa, sans s'en rendre compte, la matinée à ruminer ses pensées. Ce fut son ventre qui le ramena à la réalité. Regardant à nouveau l'heure, il paniqua, se prépara en vitesse et fila au Maji Burger. Au prix d'un intense effort de concentration, il aperçut son ombre, qui l'attendait tranquillement. Il courut, et s'arrêta juste devant elle, essoufflé par le sprint qu'il avait couru. Kuroko le regarda de ses grands yeux céruléens, qui ne reflétaient rien, mis à part -peut-être- un peu de gêne.

"Bonjour. Kagami-kun arrivera t-il un jour à se lever à l'heure ?

-Hey ! C'est même pas vrai ! Je me suis réveillé tôt aujourd'hui en plus... Mais j'ai tellement pensé à tes solutions que j'ai pas vu l'heure passer, c'est tout, s'expliqua t-il.

-Eh bien, Kagami-kun qui médite des solutions ! " lança Kuroko, l'air de rien.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du rouge et un sourire énervé apparut sur son visage.

"Tu insinues quoi par là, Kuroko ? siffla Kagami.

-Rien du tout. Kagami-kun devrait arrêter d'avoir une tête aussi effrayante, il ressemble à Aomine-kun. riposta t-il.

- _WHAT ?!"_

Sentant l'orage arriver, le passeur se dépêcha d'entrer dans le fast-food, non sans frapper de la tranche de la main entre les côtes de Kagami. L'as le suivit donc, moins énervé, mais en geignant de douleur. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'endroit de la commande. La lumière proposa à son ombre d'aller chercher une table pendant qu'il commandait. Ce que ce dernier accepta de bon coeur. Puis il s'en alla, Kagami sachant déjà ce qu'il souhaitait.

Le n°11 de Seirin alla directement vers la table où il avait parlé pour la première fois avec Kagami. Cette table où il lui avait offert sa montagne de hamburgers.

S'asseyant, il se mit à réfléchir au pour et au contre des solutions proposées, en attendant le Power Forward. Connaissant maintenant un peu mieux le n°10, il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne comprenne pas. En même temps, quand il était au collège, il avait exposé la même solution à Aomine et celui-ci était resté à le regarder avec air ahuri, qui en disait long sur sa compréhension.

Il soupira. Pourquoi les deux lumières qu'il avait eu -et qu'il avait- étaient aussi, dirons-nous... stupides ? Pas que les deux as soient idiots au possible, mais tout de même... Fatigué, il secoua la tête et la posa sur ses deux mains -il avait pris appui de ses coudes sur la table. Il réfléchit à un moyen d'expliquer sa solution à Kagami, pour que celui-ci comprenne, sans qu'il n'ait à tout dire. Mine de rien, c'était assez gênant de parler de sexe. Bien qu'il gardait un visage stoïque et impassible, au fond de lui-même, il aurait voulu courir se cacher très loin dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Hé oui, malgré les apparences, il était un très grand timide.

L'arrivée de Kagami le fit sortir de ses ruminations et il leva la tête. Le rouge portait en équilibre deux plateaux, l'un contenant une montagne d'hamburgers et l'autre un milkshake. Mais pas que. A côté de la boisson, il y avait un petit muffins, parsemé de pépites de chocolat blanc. Surpris, il regarda Kagami d'un regard interrogatif, tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

L'as s'assit confortablement dans le siège, en se grattant la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard perçant de son ombre. Mais il sentait ce regard le sonder, Kuroko attendant sûrement une réponse. Il soupira et se jeta à l'eau.

"J'me disais que t'allais avoir faim..., osa t-il.

- ... Merci Kagami-kun, se contenta de répondre l'ombre.

- De rien."

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Tandis que l'un cherchait à esquiver le sujet, l'autre tentait de l'aborder. Kagami entama un hamburger, tandis que Kuroko buvait son milkshake. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils se détournèrent, mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le rouge se décida à briser la glace.

"Hum... Kuroko ? commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Tu m'expliques ?"

Pour demander des précisions, il y avait des façons de faire bien moins directes. Le n°11 se retint de soupirer, même Aomine n'était pas aussi franc. Il se jeta à l'eau.

"Puisque Kagami-kun est aussi intelligent qu'Aomine-kun, je vais faire simple.

- Kuroko, m'énerve pas..., gronda Kagami.

- Hm. Pour faire simple, en faisant "ça", une sorte de lien va se créer entre nous, expliqua calmement Kuroko.

- ... Quoi ?

- Kagami-kun est désespérant..., ne put s'empêcher de soupirer le bleuté, en secouant la tête.

- C'est bon... Explique mieux, je comprendrai..., bougonna la lumière.

- Donc, en ayant un lien, nous serons plus performants, et tu évolueras.

- Ouais... Ok.

- En fait, ce n'est pas que Kagami-kun ne progresse plus, c'est notre duo.

- Je te suis plus là...

- Comme je te l'ai dit, plus la lumière brillera et sera intense, plus l'ombre sera dense et noire, ce qui fait ressortir la lumière encore plus lumineuse. Kagami-kun est très fort, bien qu'il ait perdu face à Aomine-kun. Ce n'est pas le talent qui te manque, c'est la confiance entre nous. Si tu préfères, ce n'est pas toi qui n'évolues plus, c'est moi, fit Kuroko, d'une voix plate.

- Je comprends... Mais tu sais, t'es fort Kuroko, n'en doute pas. Mais comment tu veux qu'il y ait de la confiance entre nous, si y'en a déjà ? répondit Kagami, assez perplexe.

- Justement, là, c'est la solution à long terme. Il faut apprendre à nous connaitre respectivement.

- Et à court terme, c'est... "ça" ?

- Oui. Cependant, cette technique ne marche pas très longtemps. Je l'avais fait avec Aomine-kun, et tu vois le résultat que ça a donné.

- Ouais... J'vois carrément."

Le silence revint en roi. L'ombre et la lumière réfléchissaient chacune de leur côté, au pour et au contre. Machinalement, Kuroko prit le muffins et en coupa un bout qu'il mangea. Le mélange entre le chocolat blanc et le gâteau était tout simplement merveilleux. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant transporter dans le pays des plaisirs gastronomiques. Kagami avait vraiment bien fait.

Tandis que le n°11 dégustait son gâteau, le rouge pensait. Il était d'accord pour coucher avec Kuroko, mais lui, le voulait-il vraiment ? Il ne voulait pas le forcer. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait battre son rival de toujours. Il serra les dents. L'autre solution était de mieux se connaitre. Mais elle était longue à entreprendre. Cela dit, est-ce que ça incluait les sentiments amoureux ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas amoureux de son ombre, loin de là, mais si ça avait été le cas, cela aurait été t-il plus rapide ? Il n'en savait rien.

"Oy Kuroko. J'peux te poser une question ?

- C'est déjà fait Kagami-kun.

- Oh, tais toi. Est ce que si on avait été amoureux, cela aurait changé des choses ? Ça aurait été plus rapide ?

- ... Oui.

- Mince... J'suis pas amoureux de toi, moi..., désespéra Kagami.

- Moi non plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai suggéré que l'on se connaisse mieux.

- Pas faux."

Bizarrement, entendre Kuroko lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas le déçut un peu. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui aussi ne l'aimait pas, alors pourquoi avait-il une désagréable sensation de manque ? Il secoua la tête et mangea machinalement son dernier hamburger.

Kuroko baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant le haut de son visage. Il le savait que Kagami ne l'aimait pas, il le savait, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux de l'entendre ? _"J'suis pas amoureux de toi, moi..." "Moi non plus."_ **"Moi si. Kagami-kun..."** Depuis la première où ses yeux s'étaient posé sur lui, il avait pressenti qu'il allait devenir sa lumière. La vibration de son portable le fit sursauter. Un appel entrant d'Aomine. Kuroko s'étonna. Que lui voulait-il ? Il s'excusa auprès de Kagami et sortit dehors. Il décrocha enfin.

"J'écoute.

- _Tetsu, pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à répondre ?_

- Je mangeais avec Kagami-kun.

- _... Où ça ? Et pourquoi ?_

- Au Maji Burger. Cela ne concerne pas Aomine-kun.

- _T'es pas drôle Tetsu !_

- De quoi voulait me parler Aomine-kun ?

- _Ah oui ! Vu que t'as changé de numéro, Akashi l'avait plus. Il nous a tous envoyé un mail qui disait de se retrouver dans une semaine chez lui._

- Pourquoi ?

- _J'sais pas. De toute façon, il ne tolérera pas si t'es pas là. Je lui file ton numéro, okay ? Bon, à plus Tetsu ! Et traîne pas trop avec Bakagami !_

- Dis lui que j'y serai. Au revoir Aomine-kun."

Kuroko allait raccrocher, lorsqu'il entendit un vague murmure de l'as de Tôhô, juste avant qu'il ne coupe la conversation.

"Tu m'appartiens Tetsu."

Ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase, il haussa les épaules, et rejoignit Kagami. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

* * *

><p>Aomine raccrocha. Il se tourna vers ses anciens coéquipiers, qui le regardaient, de marbre. Sauf Kise qui souriait comme un idiot.<p>

"Okay, il vient Akashi.

- Bien. Donne moi son numéro, que je n'aie plus à passer par l'un d'entre vous.

- Tiens."

Le bleu lui passa la série de nombres et soupira.

"Qui a t-il, Daiki ? demanda le seul rouge de la pièce, en haussant un sourcil.

- J'sais pas s'il va accepter... En plus il mangeait au Maji Burger avec Bakagami ! C't'enfoiré ! s'énerva le n°5 de Tôhô.

- Calme-toi. Il va accepter. S'il le veut, tant mieux. S'il ne veut pas... Tant pis pour lui. Rien ne me résiste. Je suis absolu, ne l'oublie pas Daiki."

Le bronzé déglutit. L'aura de son ex-capitaine était effrayante, et glaçait le reste de la GM.

"Daiki, Ryôta, Shintarô et Atsushi. Vous pouvez partir. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?"

Les quatre joueurs acquiescèrent. Il n'étaient pas suicidaires, loin de là. Akashi hocha la tête, ce qui leurs permit de sortir. Lorsqu'il furent tous en dehors de l'appartement de leur capitaine, ils relâchèrent leurs souffles.

"Dites... Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si Kurokocchi acceptera de son plein gré de revenir...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Kise. Akashi gère tout. Il faut lui faire confiance, comme avant, lui répondit Midorima, en remontant ses lunettes dans un tic nerveux.

- Bon, moi j'me casse, salut ! fit Aomine avant de leur tourner le dos.

- Au revoir Aominecchi !"

Les trois restants se toisèrent, avant de s'en aller, comme si de rien n'était.

Ils leurs fallait opérer dans l'ombre, pour que personne de se doute de leur plan. Akashi envoya un mail à Kuroko.

De : Akashi-kun

**Tetsuya, Daiki a déjà dû te le dire. Viens chez moi samedi prochain, à 14 heures. Nous t'expliquerons tout là-bas.**

A : Akashi-kun

**D'accord, j'y serai. Bon week-end Akashi-kun.**

De : Akashi-kun

**Bien. À samedi Tetsuya.**

Et Akashi sourit. Son plan marchait à merveille. Il jubila doucement. Ils y avaient tous cru. Tous. La reformer. Si une personne l'avait vu à ce moment, elle aurait dit qu'il était fou. _Fou._

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il continuait de bouger, de se mouver dans le corps en dessous de lui. Il continuait ses coups de butoirs. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pas quand c'était avec son ombre qu'il couchait.<p>

Kagami lui faisait mal. Son corps brûlait de douleur. Mais elle n'était pas comparable à celle qui irradiait son coeur. Il retint un gémissement de douleur. Ce qu'ils faisaient maintenant, ce n'était pas faire l'amour. C'était juste coucher. Ce n'était pas un acte d'amour, ni de viol non plus. Il n'y avait pas de caresses, ni de coups ; il n'y avait pas de baisers, ni de cris. C'était un acte banal, sans tendresse et sentiments. Son coeur saignait, comme ses larmes qui dévalaient de ses yeux céruléens. Il souffrait. Mais il ne crierai pas. C'était une ombre. Et une ombre ne souffre pas. Ça disparaît.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Ca vous a plût ? Donnez moi vos avis ! A bientôt j'espère !<p>

**Chapitre 3 : Ca fait mal, Kagami-kun.**


End file.
